Sand
by Blind and Painted Avatards
Summary: Kataang oneshot. I can't write summaries, so that's all I'm saying... Just R&R its better than it sounds... Written by the Katara-like avatard.


A/N: I'm back with Kataang fluff at last! Yay! I've been having major writer's block lately (and AWS which wud kinda explain this story) but I got unstuckish when I had this weird freako dream and out of it came this. (My dream wasn't as fluffy and nice it was more freakish and weird) Well, on with the dream inspiredness!

PS I don't own avatar (DUR)

Katara looked over at Aang, who looked very much at peace. This was nice, just the two of them, nowhere to be, nothing to think. Just the clear blue water and the soft sand beneath their feet. Katara shifted and felt sand run down her back- not the most comfortable feeling. She turned to Aang, so she was leaning on her elbow, and as she did so, she felt more sand creep into her clothing. "Aang, I think I need to go wash some of this sand off of me. It's starting to get really uncomfortable," she remarked.

"I think I need to come with you, 'cause the sand is starting to make me really itchy," He replied.

Katara didn't protest as Aang assumed she would, but took his hand guiding him back off the beach and into the trees. "I know this great place up here where we can bathe," she explained at his perplexed face, "It's like a hotspring, but its really beautiful and nice and… oh you know what, you'll see it in a minute." Katara pulled back some branches and Aang's mouth dropped open. There, hidden in this secluded location, were steaming pools, surrounded by craggy rocks and also steaming waterfalls pouring down into the pools. The spray from the waterfalls created small rainbows in the afternoon sun.

Katara quickly pulled off her dress, and Aang pointedly looked away before he himself took off his numerous articles of clothing, leaving just his underwear. He slowly settled into one of the pools, glancing over at Katara, who was leaning her head back, eyes closed underneath the steady stream of water. The water trickled down her face, calming her and making her feel safe.

Suddenly, cool hands were resting on her shoulders, working their way down to her back. Katara felt Aang's hands pass between her shoulder blades, and trace her spine down to her lower back, stopping just before her skirt began. She shivered at Aang's touch, and turned around, slowly opening her eyes.

His were closed, his expression of the utmost concentration and bliss. She had never known Aang to be so bold, so daring. Katara moved closer to him, closing the small distance between them. His eyes remained closed until Katara pressed her lips against his, slowly at first, but then more driven. Aang's lips where soft on hers, and as Aang's mouth opened slightly, Katara took the opportunity to taste him, and inhale his delicious scent, absorbing it as he brought her closer. She smiled into the kiss, leaning into him.

Katara felt Aang take a breath while his lips were still on hers, and then plunge straight down into the warm water surrounding them. Katara laughed as Aang grabbed her legs pulling her down into the depths with him. She opened her eyes to see Aang laughing silently, his eyes meeting hers, their hands now intertwined. She too began to laugh, but just for a moment, because soon Aang had taken the opportunity to pull her into another kiss, his arms around her waist, pulling her as close to him as could be achieved, while Katara's arms were wrapped around his neck, tracing the tattoo along the skin there.

Eventually they resurfaced, both breathing heavily, treading the warm water. Katara swam over to one of the rocks that jutted out a bit under the water and sat down on it so she was still submerged, but able to sit comfortably without treading water. Aang swam over to Katara and sat next to her, running his fingers through her dark flowing hair. "I think we've got all of the sand off," Katara said, leaning her head back. As if in reply, Aang combed her hair with his hands once more, pulling out a few lone grains of sand. "Well, I guess a little more time wouldn't hurt," she said before diving back in. Aang just grinned, and dove in after her. A little more time definitely wouldn't hurt.


End file.
